Cosas que Rin no puede hacer
by Mentes Perversas
Summary: Rin es el hijo de Satán pero no le da el derecho de hacer todo lo que se le antoje / acabo de cambiar a en progreso para desarrollar los puntos  gracias review troll ;D problem XD
1. La Lista

Ya tenía ganas de hacer algo de mi nuevo fandoom Ao no exorcist es que el anime y el manga es tan askdflhjsfihsdullfbgosiduofg y más los 3 hermanos demonios jujujuju

Cosas que Rin no puede hacer

hacerle creer a los demás que sufre un ataque desde a dentro con su cola

tener cola significa que tiene que mantenerla escondida ante los demás

pero no debe de tomar ventaja de ello haciendo lo del punto 1 aunque se vea muy gracioso

usar la cabeza no significa que la use para golpear, es usar el cerebro, pensando en una estrategia, Rin ni se te ocurra golpear con el cerebro

no ocupar palabras de doble sentido

Poner un letrero de "se hacen cosas ricas" no es muy buena idea

Mucho menos si pone a Shiemi como hostess

Exigirle más dinero a Mephisto

Porque puede bajarle su ingreso de 2000 a 100 yenes

Ocupar sus llamas todo el tiempo

Por muy bien que se vea

Comer lo que prepara Mephisto

Seguir las provocaciones de Amaimon

Por mucho que su hermano mayor quiera "jugar"

Excepto cuando Amaimon está por desposar o arrancarle el ojo a Shiemi

Hacerle comida a su hermano cuando este está enfermo de indigestión

Sentarse en medio de Suguro e Izumo

Porque tarde o temprano lo involucran a él y todos reciben castigo colectivo

Tocar el SQ de su hermano porque lo ensucia

Mirar indiscretamente a Shiemi

Decirle a su hermano del porque lo reprende si este le estaba viendo los pechos a Shiemi

Representar accidentalmente sus fantasías

Como cuando imaginó ser popular por hacer el almuerzo de su hermano, porque lo verán raro

Y eso lo deprimirá

En los entrenamientos no debe de quemar la ropa de todos dejándolos en boxers o panties

Porque así nos enteramos del tipo de boxers que ocupa su hermano (pequeños y ajustados)

Rin no puede delatar a un enemigo delante de todos

Sino Mephisto caerá encima de él

No siempre debe de ocupar la espada para todo, entonces donde quedará su gran fuerza

Portarse como un pervertido

Que no tenga mucho contacto con chicas no da paso para que sea uno

Ser impulsivo

Mejor no, eso le quita su atractivo


	2. 1 al 6

_Hacerle creer a los demás que sufre un ataque desde a dentro con su cola_

Rin y Shiemi estaban sentados en el césped de la academia, estaban solos, el momento perfecto para…

Rin voltea a ver a Shiemi, ella por instinto lo voltea a ver, ella pensaba que el joven le diría algo importante cuando de repente el niño demonio empezó a retorcerse con dolor, expresión que preocupó a la joven tamer que se acercó y va siendo para su sorpresa, ver que en el abdomen del hijo de satán algo estaba empujando desde adentro, y ver a Rin desesperado y gritando terminó por desmayar a la rubia. Minutos después llega Yukio para atender a Shiemi… solo ve a Rin con desaprobación.

_Tener cola significa que tiene que mantenerla escondida ante los demás._

_Pero no debe de tomar ventaja de ello haciendo lo del punto 1 aunque se vea muy gracioso_

-Aggrr esta cosa es estorbosa- El hijo de satán se quejó de su nuevo apéndice, odiaba tener que enrollarlo en su torso, lo que más le molestaba era el final de su cola, que era peluda, lo cual le picaba

-Pero no puedes andar por ahí luciéndola, todos sospecharían de ti- un hombre de mediana edad, con sombrero de coba se le acercaba, mientras posaba uno de sus brazos en el hombro del muchacho –recuerda que si se enteran de lo que eres el vaticano irá tras tu cabeza- canturreaba muy divertido del gesto del muchacho. Rin solo pudo tragar saliva al saber que si mostraba su cola, exorcistas irían tras él.

_Usar la cabeza no significa que la use para golpear, es usar el cerebro, pensando en una estrategia, Rin ni se te ocurra golpear con el cerebro_

-Hermano, eso te pasa por tratar de detener a Kuro con la cabeza- Yukio estaba vendándole la cabeza. Horas antes el joven demonio trató de detener al familiar de su ex tutor, ya que este había enloquecido al saber de la muerte de Shiro. Rin no podía ocupar su espada por lo que tuvo que usar la cabeza… literalmente. El impacto entre la cabeza del felino y la de Rin, concluyó con un Kuro noqueado y un Rin con sangre en la nariz y un tremendo dolor de cabeza después.

_No ocupar palabras de doble sentido y Poner un letrero de "se hacen cosas ricas" no es muy buena idea_

El mayor de los Okumura dependía del dinero que Mephisto le proporcionara, un ingreso MISERABLE bueno que fuera a la semana pero 2000 yenes no eran suficientes para un mes, además la comida de la cafetería era muy cara, por lo que los hermanos ocuparon un laboratorio de la academia como cafetería. Todo iba a estar perfecto gracias al sazón de Rin, pero faltaba algo…. –¡Un letrero!- el mayor de los "gemelos" sacó plumón y papel. Segundos después colocó el letrero en la puerta para que lo vieran los demás estudiantes…. Momentos después salieron los hermanos, Rin maldiciendo por qué no venía gente a comer…. Yukio miró el dichoso letrero que hizo su hermano –Rin…. Un letrero que dice "se hacen cosas ricas" no es muy buena idea-


End file.
